


Lemon gets it.

by Dancing_With_The_Beast



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sweet, ZADE, baby cute, its just so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_With_The_Beast/pseuds/Dancing_With_The_Beast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random Hart of Dixie fluff centered around Lemon's thoughts on Wade/Zoe and their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is random and gahh so fluffy I hope it makes sense.  
> Also for this story Harley is the baby of Zoe and Wade cause I think it's sweet and the baby should be named Harley.

Zoe Hart was annoying and rude and Lemon didn’t see the big deal about her.

Only she did.

Lemon saw it in the way that Wade Kinsella fell completely head over heels in love with the women. That look in his eyes was only mirrored by the way she looked a Lavon, complete and utter devotion and adoration.

Wade was by no means the kind of man Lemon ever thought would settle down and have a child but the minute Zoe Hart walked into Blue Bell with those New Yorker heels, she knew. You’d have to be blind to not see the way that Wade just fell for her and when Zoe announced that she was pregnant you could see the way that the love he had for her intensified. Well, Lemon certainly did.

When Lemon and Zoe had that whole forced bonding Lemon had thought it would end with huge fight and an even bigger disaster but surprisingly, Lemon gained a new ‘bestie’ (a Zoe term) and Zoe gained a new confident, someone she could talk too about the damn baby.

Zoe was a great Mum, kind and compassionate in a way that nobody saw coming from the ‘uptight’ doctor but it was being proven right now with Zoe holding little baby Harley in her arms, just sitting with her baby boy in her lap laughing and talking as though he could understand her with Harley giggling and waving his chubby arms right back at her as though they are in a conversation.

“You certainly know how to pick ‘em Wade” Lavon laughs into his beer as they all sit on his porch, drinking their respective drinks and just letting the cool breeze pass over them in waves.

“I agree” Lemon starts, stopping to raise her eyebrow when both men sputter because Lemon is complementing Zoe? Was the world ending? Rolling her eyes, she leans back into her seat, watching as Zoe falls onto her back playfully with Harley laughing his tiny baby head off at her antics “Well I mean look at her! She’s obviously mother material and she makes Wade happy” turning to look at her old friend Lemon spares a true smile “I’ve never seen you look so completely content as you do when your around her”

Lavon nods his head, completely serious as Wade blushes slightly looking over at him wife “I didn’t think I could ever have this but Zoe-“ Wade laughs wetly before groaning “You too belong together! Making me all emotional like this” Lemon laughed as Wade yet again proved how ‘manly’ he was.

“I love her, it’s as simple-“

“And complicated” both men looked over at Lemon who huffed and rolled her eyes again “She is complicated”

“-and as complicated as that” Wade smiled, standing up and wiping the dust off his jeans before striding over to where is baby boy and wife were (something everyone in town could not get over!) and joining in on their fun, giving Zoe a sweet little kiss before leaning down and planting kisses all over their little boy’s head.

“She’s good for him” Lavon sighed in agreement before raising his beer bottle so he could ‘clink’ it with Lemons.

“Yep....so how long until Wade figures out Zoe’s pregnant again?” Lavon laughed and Lemon just grinned taking a sip of her champagne.

“I give it 1 week”

“Your on”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment cause your all so nice?


End file.
